The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device.
Some types of semiconductor devices have been developed in which three-dimensional packaging technology is employed. In addition, it is known that penetration electrodes are formed to semiconductor substrates in order to allow the three-dimensional packaging. For example, a concave part, in which a conductive part is formed, is formed from the surface of a semiconductor substrate. Then, the backside of the semiconductor substrate is polished and etched to expose the conductive part formed in the concave part. According to a conventional method, the conductive part may be exposed with etchants (etching solutions) in the case when a wet etching process is performed. In this case, if the conductive part does not have a characteristic of being not etched, even the conductive part is etched, thereby causing to form no penetration electrode. Meanwhile, it is important to enhance freedom of choice in materials for the conductive part or the etchants.
The present invention aims to form a penetration electrode having high quality.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2001-53218.